


The Best Parades

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana needs SOMEONE to dress up with her, so recruits Kurt. They're going to the New York Halloween Parade and she can't be seen as Poison Ivy if she doesn't have Harley Quinn by her side. That'd just be gauche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Parades

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the Halloween Parade. If you've never been, I highly recommend it. 
> 
> Based on a challenge a friend sent me. Kurt is dressed as Harley Quinn as seen in the new Suicide Squad movie trailers.

“I don’t see why I have to do this,” Kurt complained, but Santana could tell it was just for show from the way he swung his bat back and forth. His blonde pigtails on his wig bounced as he moved. 

“Because Berry totes couldn’t pull it off and Brits is away in Europe for that chess tournament thing."

Just then, Rachel popped into the room. “I am Bat Girl!” 

“And I am - whoa...” Blaine could only gape at Kurt, his cape fluttering behind him from his own entrance. 

“Hey, Robin,” Kurt purred, sliding his bat behind his head as he turned. His torn up t-shirt proclaiming him "Daddy's Lil Monster" pulled tight across his chest. Nothing covered his legs except some well placed fake tattoos, and on his feet were sneakers that had been altered to accommodate a 4 inch stiletto. 

“Girls, we have a parade to get to,” Santana reminded them, pulling on her vibrant green gloves. “Kurt?” He locked his arm with Santana’s and they set off for the Village. Rachel and Blaine trailed behind them. 

If wasn’t like you could mistake Kurt for a girl. Not anymore. His shoulders were too broad, his chest too developed, but his legs were still to die for. He managed the heels perfectly and his ass swayed as he walked in a way that made Blaine imitate Burt Ward just a bit too much. 

As Kurt and Santana strolled past, they received high-5s and compliments from the other Halloween parade attendees. Blaine wasn’t about to give up his primo position behind Kurt until Kurt got propositioned for the third or fourth time. He just had to barge forward and slide his arm around Kurt’s slim waist. 

“Hi, were you saying something to my husband?” 

Kurt laughed. 

In front of them, the Riddler laughed too, tipping his green hat. “Whatever I was saying, let me amend it to invite you both. Going anywhere tonight? And if you’re not, could we make plans to be at my place?” 

“I think we’ve got an appointment at home ... in bed,” Kurt said, grinning, and leaned over to kiss Blaine’s cheek, leaving a big lipstick smudge. “I need to have my filthy way with you.” 

“Holy fuck, yeah.” 

“Too bad.” Riddler tipped his hat again and disappeared into the crowd. 

“We are so keeping this costume,” Blaine said. 

“Both of them,” Kurt purred, with a wink, and then sauntered off ahead to walk with Santana again.


End file.
